levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xick
User Talk:Xick/Archive 1 Wikkii Wiki Here is the reply I got when I e-mailed hitgrab, asking if we could keep links to both wikis as a compromise: :"As far as the wiki is concerned, we will support the one with greater user support. From what I've been told, all the admins from Wikia have moved to Wikkii. Having both links would be confusing for the average player as they will each contain different information. It's better to have one master wiki that's localized and updated. The move to Wikkii was done in order to support more contributors who are more familiar with the system (as it looks more like Wikipedia). The work put into Wikia will not be in vain. A lot of the information there was moved to Wikkii and the users who contributed have also migrated." I don't personally think that it is accurate that the Admins of this Wiki have moved over to Wikkii. We all have accounts on the new wiki but I have been only been making minor edits to the other wiki and I haven't seen the other Admins making large numbers of edits. I personally prefer Wikia as there are Forums at Community Central that has been invaluable and they are continuing to add new content to their platform, such as the Achievements. I also hate editing tables in source code. -Xick 10:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hm... I'm just going to jump in here... I'm quite confused now - why are there two wikis? Will this one be closed or what? Eccenux 20:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Just a high-five for being awesome I've seen you guys (and you especially) working super hard on updating this wiki. It's really appreciated and a huge help to the community. This job can be thankless sometimes, so I wanted to let you know that people notice and to keep up the good work. 14:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) (Kaylabirdy) Re: Editing Character Pages posted to Eccenux Talk Page/Badge Data Please don't delete the blank parameters from the Character pages, they are left there in case the dev's make changes to characters. Certain characters may only have 1 trait now but they may have 2 in the future and you're creating more work for the editors that would have to update character pages if/when changes are made. Thanks -Xick 04:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :This is how Wikia editor works. It clears all blank fileds, but when you edit with it you see all of them. Try it out it's quite nice. Eccenux 05:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean that Wikia does this when you use the rich text editor? -Xick 06:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, at first I thought it was kinda weird, but then I thought it's not so bad as long as you use the editor. Not sure if there is a way to preserve empty parameters some how. Eccenux 06:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) K Thanks for letting me know. It's too many clicks for me, I find it far simpler to click source and then edit the template that way. Thanks for all your edits -Xick 06:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :PS: BTW. Where did you get badge data for Wall Golem and Psiroe? I didn't found anyone who has 100 of them. Badge Data. I talked to Kayla, who talked to Georgio, who confirmed that any Characters in the game that have the badge numbers where silver =10 then gold = 100 and plat =1000. All the irregular number of badge characters have silver /= 10. -Xick 06:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The characters that I know that have "odd" badge numbers are: *Cowbird Commando *Grumpy Bear *Lt Graves *Blackened Beast *Jorn Kindlewink *Hedge Guard *Redtail Sentry *Joyous Reaper --Xick 06:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :This is incorrect. Check for example Goblin Runt on my page. Rule still applies, the other wiki has the correct stats for the goblin runt http://levynlight.wikkii.com/wiki/Goblin_Runt, this wiki is wrong. -Xick : This wiki was right :). I found two users to confirm this http://apps.facebook.com/levynlight/profile.php?snuid=628082880 and http://apps.facebook.com/levynlight/profile.php?snuid=502815410. Eccenux 21:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You're right, I also double checked in golem, I sent a note to Kayla hopefully she'll confirm that this is the only exception with the devs -Xick 21:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, guys...I checked and it seems this is the only exception (crossing-fingers that tis is right). However, Giorgio recently made a release saying that all the badge data would be changing soon. I don't know if this is only for new characters or new and old characters alike, but it's something to keep in mind. I can check with him to figure out for sure what exactly is changing and how. - No problem I'll use source mode to add to the traits from now on. Wikia Wolf talk 10:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) edits yeah, I'm sorry, is that I thought that the letters of support had to carry more information, then I mistook zerul to after realizing that type and attack power was matched by the player's level and others that after edit check with the game and I realized they were wrong and then went back and changed, but well, from the mistake you learn. :) FERNANDEZ.ENZO.LIONEL 16:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC) because is not showing his power type:none FERNANDEZ.ENZO.LIONEL 04:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks xick! I will ! Sorry about all the issues I caused. :( FERNANDEZ.ENZO.LIONEL 14:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Searching Hi. Can you configure default settings for users? E.g. search settings (see http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:$wgNamespacesToBeSearchedDefault)? I think at least (Main), LevynLight Wiki and Help should be searched by default. --Eccenux 07:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :The default setting is to search Main. Why do you think that most people would want to search, Help and Wiki? I would think that the average user is looking for game information and not wiki specific articles. You can change your own settings in . -Xick (talk) 07:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Levynlight Namespacehttp://levynlight.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:PrefixIndex&prefix=&namespace=4,:Help Namespacehttp://levynlight.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:PrefixIndex&prefix=&namespace=12. Are the lists of the articles under the LevynLight Wiki and Help namespaces. Help doesn't need to be searchable as it has one article. -Xick (talk) 07:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hm... OK. I thought it was setup differently due to some complaints about the search function and I already changed mine so I was unable to check to be sure. --Eccenux 18:36, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Updating Weapons to Template Hi, thanks for the good words; I think I'll go through my edits to check the file parameter tomorrow, right now I'm definitely heading for bed. :-) As for a way of distinguishing the already converted articles - this would be great if you could do this. Would this make it possible to get all the unconverted articles on one page? --Czupirek 21:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Access to CSS Hi. You have all administrative rights on this wiki, right? I'm asking because I'm making some navigation templates (for Equipment for now) and would like to use classes to style them. I would send you CSS code for them. --Eccenux 17:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yup. Every admin has the ability to change MediaWiki:Common.css. Cheers. -- Senne talk] 19:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) OK, I can make them collapsible. I've already seen complains about navigation on this wiki and I think navigation templates would fix the issue. BTW. We don't have CSS for the collapsible navigation templates either. --Eccenux 06:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) PS: I want to add those templates to the equipment templates when they are ready (to be displayed on the bottom of the article). I've started the discussion here → Forum:Navigation. Eccenux 12:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Templates/Editing Hey Xick! Thanks for telling me about that, before i was seeing it as people writing ?? to the next of equal symbol so i was editing it that way. It's more comfortable for me , and don't need to add categories manually :-p~ Whenever I have the time i'm trying to contribute :) Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 16:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you please check http://levynlight.wikia.com/wiki/Mighty_Sea_Staff , i think some notifications will be useful but dunno how we can implement it on the pages. Just used notice template and changed the blue color code on that. Ali Kemal Ofluoğlu 14:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I think the blue of the frame should match the file -Xick (talk) 14:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC)